Conventional shock absorbers which comprise a hydraulic circuit or path containing fluid (typically oil) for carrying out a damping of shocks that a vehicle may be subjected to when travelling over a given terrain, are very well known in the art. Essentially, the damping of shocks is done via a compression of the fluid contained in the hydraulic path of the shock absorber.
Also known in the art are conventional shock absorbers that rely on a compressing of an elastic objet (e.g. spring) for carrying out a corresponding damping of shocks.
Also known in the art are conventional shock absorbers that rely on a combined effect of both a compression of fluid and a compression of a spring.
It is also known in the art that in certain conventional shock absorbers, when the shock compresses, the movement of a corresponding shaft will displace a certain amount of hydraulic fluid (e.g. oil). This displaced oil will pass through adjustments. The range of these adjustments can vary the opening of the flow channels for the oil to pass therethrough. If the passage is smaller or reduced, then the oil will encounter more resistance to flow therethrough. If the passage is larger or increased, then the oil will encounter less resistance to flow therethrough. This resistance will permit the shock to absorb a certain amount of energy, depending on the particular static and/or dynamic loads to which the vehicle, including such a conventional shock absorber, is subjected to.
Also known in the art are the following US patents which describe various devices (dampers, stabilizers, shock absorbers, etc.) for use with motorbikes, ATVs and the like: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,628,811; 1,957,997; 2,009,678; 4,773,514; 5,516,133; and 6,401,884 B2.
It is also known in the art that in a conventional high-speed and low-speed shock absorber, movement of the shock is typically controlled by two independent circuits. These circuits act on the same flow of oil, and the work is distributed according to the oil flow velocity. However, and disadvantageously, the system always reacts to impact velocity in the same way, and any adjustments affect only a part of the damping cycle.
Furthermore, it is also known that this type of conventional shock absorber and others are not intended to readily and/or easily be adjusted to compensate for a rider's weight, a vehicle model, a riding style and/or unpredictable fluctuations that may arise in a given terrain. Indeed, this type of conventional shock absorber and others are not readily and/or easily adaptable to a variety of racing conditions, which adversely affects rider comfort, resulting namely in increased fatigue and arm-pump.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved device which would be able to overcome and/or remedy some of the aforementioned prior art problems.